


【卡带】恋爱依存症

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &上忍卡X上忍土&文笔渣OOC，请避雷（这几个字都成了作者的标签了（笑哭





	【卡带】恋爱依存症

“带土，再把屁股撅高一点。”

躲在床角里的黑发男人回过头看了卡卡西一眼，咬咬下唇的疤痕，依照他说的，把塞有兔子尾巴肛塞的屁股撅的更高些。

绒毛的兔子耳朵随着身体的颤抖也跟着一抖一抖的，如同真的被欺负了的无辜兔子。黑色的网格丝袜早就被卡卡西撕出了几个破洞，勒的腿部肌肉鼓鼓囊囊。穿着紫色恨天高的双脚很是不舒服的颤抖，为了把屁股翘的更高，带土并拢双腿，却因为高跟鞋的缘故无法稳住身体，只好把前胸贴在床面上，在卡卡西的视角只看见，白白的屁股中央点缀着一团毛茸茸黑色兔尾巴。

卡卡西满意的点点头，拿起遥控器对带土说：“那开始吧，只要带土忍着不出声，我们就继续，不然……”他停顿了一下，走上前掐一把带土的腰窝，“我不会再碰你了。听到了吗？”

“知、知道了。”带土闷着头紧张的说。

刚说完卡卡西打开肛塞的开关，一档微微的震动带土还是承受的了的，但是身体抖得更厉害了。带土紧紧抓着床单，咬紧牙关感受着后穴的震动。兔尾肛塞是卡卡西定制的，按照他的尺寸。卡卡西喜欢把东西全塞进去，这次也是塞到最底，他让带土自己摸一摸，带土不敢，他怕抑制不了情欲，拿着尾塞自己玩起来。

明明是屁股和肚子被震动，带土却觉得脑子被震得一塌糊涂，即爽却又爽不到点上的感觉更糟，但他目前唯一要做的事情就是忍住不出声。

渐渐习惯了频率，一小股一小股的欲望从小腹扩散开来，带土慢慢压抑住了，身体布上一层细汗开始粗喘，却依旧咬紧牙关不让自己出一丝声音。紧紧并拢双腿，却因为不能安抚前面不自觉的摆动腰轻轻扭着。

卡卡西看到带土的屁股在眼前微微晃动，饶有兴趣的盯着看。带土难耐想抑制却不自觉发骚的样子怎么都百看不厌，他的每一个细微的表情和动作都能让卡卡西一柱擎天。他想看到带土更多的样子，定制了了大量的性爱玩具在带土身上一一过一遍，每天玩的不亦乐乎。尤其是看到带土哭着哀求着让他操，那样子实在太可爱！直接忽略掉那一丝丝的罪恶感，对带土为所欲为。

带土刚刚适应震动，自己扭着屁股寻求舒服，阴茎被震得一点点出水，滴落在床单上。带土张嘴深吸一口气，这口气还没有吸进去，屁股里的东西突然大幅度震动，带土从喉咙发出一声小小的低吟，立马紧张的咬住床单。过了一会儿，带土没有听到卡卡西说话，心中舒了口气：幸好没有听见。但这次忍得更辛苦了，带土的脸都被憋红。插在身体里的那个东西震动过大，带土感觉整个身体都在颤抖，前面随着震动一翘一翘的，晃出更多白浊，如果被人碰一碰就会立马泄出来。幸好有咬住床单，不然带土真的会抑制不住呻吟出声。

卡卡西听到带土的低吟，又见到他紧张的样子，不由得翘起嘴角。这都忍不住了，第三档打开的话，带土会直接哭出来吧。

正这样想着，卡卡西拿起手中的遥控器，把按钮往上一推。眼前的人差点跳起来，看着带土的屁股一下强过一下的在眼前晃动，犹如在邀请他人进入，狠狠地操他的屁股。

真骚啊。

趴在床上的人可不知道折磨他的男人的心花怒放，插进后穴里的假阳具如同游蛇般在他的里面蠕动，狠狠地搅着软嫩的肠壁和敏感的前列腺，带土把脸埋在床单里连气都不敢喘了，绷紧了身躯去承受无法承受的刺激。屁股随着腰的摆动上下颠簸，怎么看都是一副淫荡至极的画面，但带土根本无法顾及自己是什么样子了，他管不了自己的身体，只能管住自己的喉咙不要发出声音。

因为无法正常呼吸，窒息到晕厥的带土渐渐无力，快要昏迷的时候卡卡西关掉了开关。带土感觉到里面的东西停了下来，松开口大口大口的喘气，床单上满是他的口水和眼泪。

带土以为完事了，瘫在床上休息。突然后穴里的尾塞大力蠕动，带土没有防备直接射了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊~卡卡~唔……”

捂嘴已经来不及了。带土眼角红红的，不断冒出泪水，瞪大眼睛看向卡卡西那边。

“带土这次也做的很好，该给你奖励。”卡卡西扔掉遥控器，走向床。带土看到他过来，也爬过去，在要靠近卡卡西的时候却踟蹰了，微微向后退了一点，却被白发男人一把拉下了床。

带土本就腿软，又穿着高跟鞋，一个没站稳整个人趴到卡卡西身上。闻到熟悉的味道，他更动情了，一个劲的往卡卡西身上蹭。卡卡西双手包住带土的屁股，抓起臀肉揉动，带土抖得更厉害了。

“不……不要~嗯啊~卡……卡西~进~来……哈啊啊~~”

“这样就忍不住了吗？”卡卡西一脸狐狸笑，捏住毛绒的兔子尾巴一阵搅动，惹得带土“嗯嗯啊啊”叫个不停。

“真淫荡。”

带土慌乱的摇着头，却一想卡卡西也没说错，心情更加低落。他抱住卡卡西如同抱住救命稻草，从牙缝里挤出声音：“你……快点！”

“想让我进去，带土知道该怎么做吧。”卡卡西推开他，欣赏带土难耐的表情。

带土的脸更红了，抖着两条腿走向墙边，趴在墙上，把屁股冲着卡卡西高高抬起，“请……请进来~狠狠地……操……操我……”

穿着恨天高的带土拉伸了两条小腿肌肉，显得他本来修长的腿更长，屁股里插的黑色毛团不停地抖动，后穴里的淫液流出来沾湿了毛绒。黑色的网格丝袜穿在带土身上太色气了，尤其是还被他撕裂几个洞。站在墙边的带土就像是个等待被人奸的兔男郎，卡卡西的那话儿早就把持不住了，但这样逗带土更有趣。他们做了这么多年，有点小情趣也是很好的。

卡卡西抽出还在动的尾塞甩在地上，带土享受般的叫了一声，把屁股抬得更高。后穴的小口已被扩张开，从外面都能看到红艳个肉壁在蠕动，不停的冒出肠液，一张一合的小口如同呼吸般吐着口水，想要更大的东西插进去肆虐一番。

卡卡西扶住带土的腰，巨根对准穴口，一口气插了进去就开始大力挺动腰干着小穴，带土随着卡卡西的摆动自己也摆动，回回擦过敏感点顶到最深处。

“啊啊~~嗯啊~~~~啊啊啊啊~~~卡卡西~~啊~卡卡西~~”

对带土来说还是喜欢有热度的巨根，又硬又烫，每次都会被卡卡西顶到爽处舒服的不行，所以他不喜欢用性爱玩具，用这些和用木遁有什么区别？带土一开始也用木遁自己来的，可总是做不爽。但卡卡西最近却越来越迷恋用这些道具，果然是因为单纯跟他做感到无趣了吗？带土卖力的动着臀部，把卡卡西的阴茎吃的更深，时不时收缩后穴口绞紧卡卡西的肉棒，感到身后的男人更疯狂的顶他，心里偷偷松了口气，安心的享受被操的感觉。

卡卡感觉到带土这么努力，肉棒又涨大了一圈，掐住带土的腰狠狠地贯穿他。

带土啊，就像他的后穴一样，表面上看着刚强，只要顶开最紧的穴口，里面就是最柔软的部分。他能包裹你容纳你，随卡卡西为所欲为。就算是真的惹恼了，也只是嘴上凶你，过后还是该怎样就怎样。

这么可爱的带土，卡卡西真想抱一辈子。他俯下身亲吻带土的后颈，更贴近的听到带土的娇喘，不停地喊着他的名字。

卡卡西故意狠劲擦着前列腺，感到带土越来越紧绷的身体，后穴里的壁肉也开始绞的跟紧，几个挺懂就把带土操射了。带土抬起头舒服的叹了一声，抖抖性器射在了墙上。卡卡西看到带土射了，抱住大腿直接把人抬起，带土一个重心不稳依到卡卡西的身上，双手伸到后面抱住他的脖子，“卡卡西你做什么？”

“我们去床上。”卡卡西就这连接的姿势抬着带土走上床。

“嗯~~嗯~~啊~”

随着走路姿势的颠簸，后穴里的巨根继续顶开肠肉，湿滑柔嫩的穴肉也回应着它的冲击，紧紧贴上去揉动按摩。

卡卡西坐上床，双手来回抚摸带土的大腿，没有再动。带土回头看了他一眼，一脸疑惑。“赶紧动”这句话还没有说出口，卡卡西就对他说：“带土自己来。”

自己来就自己来。带土双手扶着卡卡西的膝盖，自己动着身体上下起伏，下面的小口贪吃着肉棒，意乱情迷的呻吟出声。带土越做越动情，幅度渐渐加大，卡卡西看着晃动的兔子耳朵，真心感觉带土是只在自己怀里跳动的兔子。

带土快到临界点的时候，卡卡西突然抱着他滚到床上，把人翻过来，卡卡西的阴茎像轴一般在带土的里面转了半圈。

“啊啊啊啊啊~~~卡卡西！”带土直接射了出来，晃动着性器在空中划出一个弧度，溅在卡卡西身上。

卡卡西用手指挑起一点含到嘴中，“是带土的味道。”

“你！”带土的脸爆红，虽然早已经红到透明，但卡卡西都感觉到带土羞得要冒热气了。

“要不要尝尝？”

“不要！”

卡卡西俯下身凑近带土说：“那带土一会吃进我的……”狠狠一顶带土的后穴，惹得带土发出呻吟，“用这里。”

“你……你别射进来！”带土嘴上虽然这样说，但下面的小口却更吸着阴茎不放，不知是紧张还是兴奋。

“带土，我会好好做处理的，我想填满你，好不好？”

又用这种语气说话，带土每次都吃卡卡西这一套，带土捂住脸不再说话，却主动把臀部挺了挺更靠近卡卡西。卡卡西心中一喜，抬高带土的腰大力抽送。带土紧紧抓着枕头，不断出声淫叫，胸膛不断起伏，点缀在上面的两个小可爱抖动的挺立，没有碰就泛着红色。卡卡西忍不住低下头怜爱的含住，像要吸出兔子奶那般吮，带土昂起头难耐的呻吟，却不自觉的把胸部更贴近卡卡西。

来自上下两方的刺激，带土沉迷在情欲的海洋里，随着卡卡西的动作摇晃，咯吱咯吱的摇床声响了许久，却也盖不住带土的浪叫声。

“啊~啊嗯~~哈~~啊~~嗯啊~~卡卡~卡卡西~~快点……嗯~再快点~~~”

双腿紧紧缠着卡卡西的腰，网格袜上的洞被他俩激烈的运动撑开了更大的口子，白花花的腿肉露出一片片，紫色的高跟鞋也随着挨操的频率颠簸，画面太淫靡。

两人连接的地方，紫红色的巨根进进出出红艳的后穴，带出淫水翻出肠肉，长时间的抽插在穴口磨出了一圈白浆，随着“啪啪啪”的声音把带土的淫水拍的四处飞溅，两人的下身都湿的一塌糊涂。

经过长时间的刺激，带土身体里的快感从屁股炸开到四肢百骸，直冲到天灵盖，眼前炸出一片片白光。极致的快感让带土拔高音调呻吟，还没来得及发出声音就被卡卡西吻住，瞬间缠上软舌在口中起舞，被压制住的淫声在喉中翻滚。带土翻了翻白眼浑身紧绷，双腿死命缠住卡卡西的腰，后穴更是大力绞紧吸着大屌不松口，那力道势必要榨出里面的白浊不可，带土的屁股达到了高潮。

前所未有的紧度让卡卡西顺势射在里面，感受到带土一哆嗦，然后微微的颤抖，这可爱的反应取悦了他，继续吻着带土，把他抱起来开始第二轮的性爱。

 

不知过了多久，带土已经穿着高跟鞋，袜子却只剩下几条黑线了，勒着腿部的肌肉一鼓一鼓的。他不停的在卡卡西身上起伏，后面的小嘴总是贪吃不够，前面已经被插射好几次了，后面却总是想要。头上的兔耳朵随着带土的动作前后晃，又像一只在卡卡西肚子上蹦跶的兔子。

对于卡卡西来说这真是绝好的风景，自己主动骑上来的带土，贪婪地吃着他的屌，在他眼前晃动的不只是带土的身体和毛绒耳朵，还有可爱的小带土。

卡卡西伸出手逗弄着带土的乳头和性器，带土很快又达到了高潮，紧紧收缩穴口把卡卡西的精液也挤了出来，感觉到精液咕噜噜射进去，吃不了的又沿着肉壁流出，再一次沾湿两人的连接处后，带土无力地趴在卡卡西身上。

“还要吗？”卡卡西轻吻他的眼角，带土点点头……

 

半夜，带土因为腰疼醒来，偷偷看了熟睡的卡卡西一眼，想着心事。

几年前，他刚刚和卡卡西做完任务回村，遇到自来也和拿着许多东西的鸣人。卡卡西和自来也讨论新出的《亲热天堂》的剧情，口渴的带土借了鸣人一瓶饮料，快要见底时，大惊失色的自来也上前制止，原来那是他花重金买的强性春药。

眼泪哭成宽面条的自来也抱着空瓶子，让卡卡西赶紧把带土送去医院。浑身无力发热的带土却被卡卡西一把扛回家，压在床上操了四天三夜。

药效是解了，但却留下性爱依存症这么麻烦的病。

得了这种症状的带土如果没有肌肤之亲就会感觉比死还难受，所以每隔一段时间他都会找上卡卡西，两人在私底下缠绵。完事后又感到羞愧，唾弃自己。

之前卡卡西还是很配合，只要把他拖进神威空间，两人就会迫不及待的干起来。可这最近几个月，卡卡西愈来愈奇怪，神威空间里无缘无故多出许多女装和性爱道具，每次做的时候带土都要被先折磨一番，直到卡卡西高兴了才会碰他。

仔细想想也对，是个正常男人很难对着男人硬起来吧。不然卡卡西让他穿女装，还使劲挤他的胸，非要挤出沟来。如果不是带土强行制止，那次差点就被卡卡西做了“乳交”……

他又不是女人，怎么可能会有沟！！！

果然卡卡西都是装的，看那么多bg小说怎么可能会对男人感兴趣，这么多年让他陪，也是难为他了。

要不……以后找别人吧……

 

昏暗的小酒馆里，一名消瘦的青年坐在角落，光洁的脸颊配着一双大杏眼，即使在阴暗的角落也显得灵动有神。本看起来应该是活泼性子的男孩，却不安的在桌前晃动着酒杯，整个人看起来就像是要躲避猛兽的小兔子。

可他并不是要躲避猛兽，而是出来钓男人的。

带土当然会紧张，他第一次出来钓男人，自然不能用自身的面貌，他用了一个变身术，一个没毁容消瘦英俊的青年模样，带土满意的点点头。他本来长得就很帅气。带土心想。

可是到了同好酒馆，带土看到来来往往的人心里又没底了。他并不喜欢做爱，只是不做爱就会像动物发情一般难受，他本想找个差不多的人凑合一下，却没有上前搭讪的勇气。

自己像个傻子一样坐在角落里有两个小时了，酒喝了一杯又一杯，有点微醺的时候，店里进来一个褐色头发画着紫色眼带的男人，先进来四处看了看，看到带土后冲他笑笑，然后转身坐到另一张桌前。

感觉他的笑有种熟悉安心的感觉。

就他了！

带土一口气喝掉酒杯里的酒，给自己打气，起身走向他，中途却被一个打扮花哨的青年拦住去路。

“小黑猫，要一起玩吗？”那人语气轻佻的说。

！？带土瞬间当机，呆了一会反应过来，俏皮的在胸前挥挥手，“前辈想怎么玩呢？阿飞可是个可爱的女子高中生哟！”

青年男子咧嘴笑起来，心中惊喜是个上道的，抓起带土纤细的手腕，一用力拉近面前，另一只手流氓的抓捏带土的臀瓣。带土瞬间就想把他砍了，却在下一秒倍被他的话惊掉下巴……

“我那儿还有好几个兄弟，一起玩呀！”

带土开始捏紧了拳头……

“个个都是厉害的，保证操得你欲仙欲死……”

忍无可忍！带土一拳挥过去，把人震出几米远。在那一瞬不知从何处飞过去的酒杯直接打在他的私处。男人嗷一嗓子晕了过去。

心情更暴躁了，又加上酒醉，带土现在很急切，空间出现一阵旋涡把坐在一旁的褐发男人卷进身为空间，自己也消失掉了。

 

带土进到神威看到哆哆嗦嗦的褐发男子，一见到他进来，立马扑过去抱着带土的大腿求饶。

“我叫斯坎尔，只是个普通的摄影师，从来没有干过坏事，今年只有30岁，至今还单身……”

“闭嘴！”带土掏了掏耳朵，“我不杀你，只是想买你一晚，都少钱你开价。”

“这、这样啊。”男人笑眯眯的继续抱着带土的腿，“我不要钱，我是个摄影师，您能让我拍几张照片就好。”

带土想了一下，点了点头，“好，如果你敢拍奇怪的照片，我当场杀了你！”

“不敢不敢！”

两人来到旅馆后，带土直接把人甩到床上，骑在他身上就要扒裤子。

“请等一下！”斯坎尔抓住带土的手腕制止他。

“怎么？后悔了？还是你对男人硬不起来？”不是说去那个酒馆里的人都是那边的吗？难不成他搞错了？这还是花了好多钱才打听来的消息呢。

“不是，只是我做的时候不太习惯别人看着，请问您能不能蒙上眼睛？”

啧，这里真是什么怪人都有。

“随便你。”

“好。”

 

带土被蒙上眼睛后，两人调换了位置，斯坎尔擦去下巴的粉底，露出嘴角黑色的痣，笑的得逞，下一秒拿出绳子迅速把带土的双手绑在了床头。

“你个混蛋，做什么！”带土心觉不好，大力挣扎，却怎么也挣脱不开，想凝聚查卡拉发动神威，才发现眼带被下了封印，无法开启血轮眼。抬起脚就想踢人，却被那人更快一步分开双腿各自绑在床腿。带土就这样被大喇喇的呈现在他的面前，感觉到身上的衣服被斯坎尔一件件脱下撕破，没一会儿整个人光溜溜的被绑在床上。

“你到底是什么人？放开我！”带土再怎么挣扎也没用了，眼睛又被封印，心里愤怒想着自己真是大意，知道封印眼睛估计已经知道他是个宇智波，难不成是冲着写轮眼来的吗？正想着怎么脱身，就感觉到斯坎尔抚摸他的大腿内侧，带土大惊，“你别碰我！”

“是您说要买我一晚的，我不碰你怎么做呢？啊，阿飞先生是想直接来吗，我这就准备准备。”

“准备什么？啊——”带土被后穴突然伸进去的手指吓了一跳，伴随着一股清凉的感觉在里面晕开，“你塞了什么东西进去？”

“一点润滑而已，别紧张。”斯坎尔不停地往后穴里塞，一边塞一边抽插，直到能容纳三根手指，带土的脸越来越红，身体渐渐无力又晕晕乎乎的，呈现在斯坎尔面前的性器变得涨大挺立，带土才清楚自己的身体又问题。

“你、做了什么？”

斯坎尔抽出手指，沾满肠液和润滑的手指在带土的性器上面涂抹着，带土身体微微颤抖，咬紧下唇不让自己出声。斯坎尔坏心眼的在铃口研磨，带土承受不住快感，一遍遍的说“快住手”却突然一阵烟雾后解除了变身术。

见到带土恢复到原来的身体，一副难耐隐忍的模样让他眼睛变得更深邃。

就这个样子想随随便便让别人看？就算是身体分为两半，可这可爱的反应放在外面是想让男人上去轮奸吗！真是一点自觉都没有！该给他一点教训尝尝。

“我只是在里面加了一点春药，希望您能喜欢。”

听到“春药”这两个字，带土更抓狂了，使出浑身解数挣扎，“你这个混蛋，我要杀了你，你放开我，你快放开我！”

“咔嚓”“咔嚓”

几声照相机快门的声音让带土傻了，“你、你你在做什么！快住手！不许拍！”可任他再怎么阻止，快门的声音却越来越快，也越来越靠近。他都能明显的感觉到斯坎尔牌他的脸、胸还有腹部，一路向下连他的私处也没有放过，甚至抬起他的臀靠近流水的屁眼拍个不停。

“你这个变态，快放开我！”

“这真是绝好看的风景呢，阿飞先生。不，应该叫你宇智波带土。”

“你果然、认识我，你，到底什么目的？”

“我只是倾慕带土先生的一个小人物而已，能抱一次带土先生可一直是我的梦想。不过一直听闻你和旗木卡卡西在交往，怎会出来跟别人约炮，是他没能满足你？无事，我会努力让带土过瘾的。”嗯，这个角度不错，显得腿更长。“咔嚓”

听到这话带土急了，“你别胡说！我和卡卡西只是朋友，我才没有和他交往！”

斯坎尔停下动作，疑惑的看着他，“没有交往你们怎么会……”

“这、这个跟你无关，他又不喜欢和男人做，只是尽了朋友的情分……嗯……啊哈~你、要做就，快点……嗯……”带土本来就喝了酒有点微醉，再加上被下了药，早就难以忍耐。

“带土无论谁都可以吗？”斯坎尔放下相机，眼神黯淡。

“你到底要不……要啊啊~你到是快上啊！”当然不是谁都行，可这幅残破的身躯又有什么要紧，他自己都已经放弃了，谁还会珍惜。

“这么迫不及待的想让人操吗？那我多叫几个人来，真怕一个人应付不过来呢。”

带土听到他离去的脚步声，突然慌了，拼命地摇着头，“站住！你别走，别去……”越说声音越颤抖，他真是太天真了，出来也没个防备，这个圈子原来都是这么乱的吗？就算是卡卡西让他穿女装他也不敢再乱来了，“卡……卡西，卡卡西……”带土慌乱的叫着他的名字，真到了这种时候他才发现，最希望的就是那个让他安心的人能在身边。

晕晕乎乎的带土感觉到走掉的人又回到床上，抬起他的腰把又硬又热的东西抵在穴口，带土死命的挣扎，却越来越无力，只能大声拒绝，“你走开，别……碰我，卡卡西卡卡西……”

斯坎尔不顾他的拒绝，依旧一寸寸的插进了湿软的小穴，直至顶到底就大力抽插起来。

“啊啊~~~不要……你出去，你快出去……嗯~啊~~我不要我不要！”带土的身体被操的很爽，自己开始动着腰配合男人的抽插，但心情却糟透了。他第一次如此痛恨这具无法抗拒快感的身体，卡卡西说他淫荡一点都没有错，他就是个不知廉耻垃圾，随便一个男人都能把他操爽。可越来越舒服的感觉包围，意识越来越模糊，他觉得抚摸他的人是卡卡西，身体里的那个也是卡卡西的，他记得卡卡西的形状，心里认定了就是他的肉棒，一边叫着卡卡西的名字一边努力的摆动腰臀，取悦插进身体里的那跟东西。

“带土真的很淫荡呢。”

嗯，声音也是，真的是卡卡西。  
“卡卡……西，嗯~啊啊~~好舒服~~啊~嗯啊~再……大力~点啊~我喜欢~”

斯坎尔摘下假发，白色的发丝随着动作飞扬，悄悄解下带土被绑住的腿，“带土只有被下药了的时候才会这么诚实，喜欢我操你吗？”

“嗯嗯~哈啊~~喜欢……好喜欢……”自由了的双腿立马缠上卡卡西的腰，更是与他紧密相连。

“带土真可爱，可是这么可爱的带土为什么要背着我找别人呢？”

“呜呜呜，卡卡西不喜欢……嗯~啊哈~不喜欢和……我做嗯~~”

“谁说的？我最喜欢和带土在一起了。”

“可……嗯嗯~~慢点啊~~唔啊啊啊~~~~”带土在卡卡西高频率的抽插下刺激的直接射了一发，过后软绵绵的瘫在床上大力喘气，“可是为什么，让我穿女装才会碰我？”

“原来带土讨厌吗？以后我不会再做让带土讨厌的事了。”

带土摇摇头，“只要你喜欢怎样都可以。”

卡卡西怜惜的摸着带土布满伤痕的脸，“带土可不要轻易说这句话，我会忍不住想更加欺负你。”

“哈啊~~~动一动，用力点也没关系。”被情欲控制的带土让卡卡西想永远留住这一刻。他解开带土身上的束缚，摘掉眼带，拿起旁边的照相机把带土的样子从头到脚拍了个遍，把两人紧紧相连的地方也拍的一清二楚。

每换一个入式，卡卡西都要拍照留念。他拍下带土红着脸哭泣的模样，红艳挺立乳尖，张开腿期待他进去的样子，抖动的小带土射精的样子，翘着屁股被他操的样子，还有达到高潮一脸情欲的样子。卡卡西每印上一个吻痕就抓拍下来，每次过后看不到他在带土身上留下的痕迹就很遗憾。这次终于可以看个够了。

带土身上的药效渐渐退去，意识恢复清明，看到趴在他胸口吸乳头的白发男人，一把推开他，“卡卡西、卡卡西，真的是你？”

“嗯，是我。一直都是我。”卡卡西紧紧抱住带土亲吻，他们如同许久未见的情侣，彼此贪婪地汲取双方的味道。

两人的下体早就湿的一塌糊涂，每次交合都伴随着噗嗤噗嗤的声音，床单上也全是他们液体，带土的小腹也鼓起了一块，但还是不停的索要卡卡西的精液。

“哈啊~嗯嗯~~卡卡西~用力~你不会……不行了吧~”带土骚浪大幅度的扭腰，身体灵活的就像一条灵蛇，蜿蜒在卡卡西的怀里，后穴更是紧紧绞着粗长的阴茎，像小嘴一样吸吮。

“带土，刚刚被操哭的可是你，我再用力怕你承受不住。”卡卡西咬着带土的奶头，含糊不清的说。

带土抱着卡卡西的头，抓着他的头发，心想卡卡西可真是喜欢舔他的胸部，“卡卡西，你、可以用这里，做一次。”

“嗯？”

“……胸，你不是……一直想做吗？”带土说完后把头埋在卡卡西的颈肩。

卡卡西高兴的抱着带土，不敢置信的问：“真的吗？”

“不做就算了，就当我什么都没说……唔！”

卡卡西把带土放倒在床上，双手揉着健硕的胸肌，“可我已经听见了，带土可不能反悔。”本是男人硬硬的肌肉愣是被卡卡西越揉越软，越揉越大，在大力的揉弄下真的挤出了乳沟。卡卡西双手抓着乳肉，从虎口处挤出的乳头像要被捏爆一样，膨胀的挺立。

“带土，我要开始了。”带土捂住眼睛权当自己看不见就没有发生，可是触觉更明显。他感到卡卡西从他的体内抽出阴茎，插到胸膛里。卡卡西越发狠劲的抓着他的胸部往内挤，滚烫的巨根在他的胸口快速的摩擦起来，是不是用龟头顶到他的下巴，划过嘴唇，一张口全是卡卡西的味道。

“带土，带土……”卡卡西不停的叫着带土的名字，这种被带土包容的满足感大过性欲上的爽感。他不停地挺动着腰操着带土的胸，把胸膛搓的越来越红，红艳的乳尖仿佛要被捏爆，都要红到透明像要滴出血珠也不放过，直到铃口不小心擦到带土的上牙齿才被刺激到泄了出来，射了带土满脸。

卡卡西满足的双手捧住带土的头亲吻，对方快要喘不动气才不舍得放开他。

“呼呼……卡卡西……”带土粗喘着呼吸看着卡卡西。白发男人对他宠溺一笑，“带土，我真的好爱你。”

带土瞪大了眼睛，心脏为卡卡西的表白加速跳动，然后起身紧紧抱住了他……

之后又是一场场激烈的翻云覆雨，天边露出一丝曙光时，两人才抱着彼此睡去。

 

第二天醒来的时候，带土跟上次一样，除了知道被下了药其他细节都忘得一干二净，不过药效退了的时候还是有记忆的。带土羞红的捂着脸，觉得没脸见卡卡西了，他竟然同意了让卡卡西用……用他的胸！不过这对另个一来说，真是难忘的一晚，当然是在各方各面。

 

过了几个月，带土发现了一本很要命的相册薄，里面全是他丢人的照片，而且卡卡西这个变态竟然还把两人连接的那里拍的那么清楚，他气冲冲地当着卡卡西的面一个豪火球烧掉了相册薄，并警告他如果再敢有下次直接阉掉！

“带土，你得为你的性福着想。”卡卡西抗议。

带土随手甩一把苦无朝向卡卡西的裆部，如果不是他躲得快，带图的性福真的就此了结了。

“这只是个警告！”

卡卡西站在墙角流冷汗。

“嘛嘛，好啦好啦，带土说什么就是什么，我再也不敢了。”没皮没脸的卡卡西抱着带土就黏黏糊糊的蹭，带土皱着眉头也悄悄抱着他。

 

日子一如既往。

 

end


End file.
